


humid nights in bogotá

by stylinkiss



Series: back in colombia [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doubt, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, lavender marriage, mainly steve centric sorry lmao, still slightly implying a poly relationship, the amount of self loathing i feel for writing this is giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinkiss/pseuds/stylinkiss
Summary: Steve and Javier are closer than most may think. Connie is alright with that. Something happens that makes them nervous, yet, brings them closer.Kind of a prequel and small epilogue to 'sunny morning in colombia'
Relationships: Connie Murphy (Narcos) & Original Female Character(s), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: back in colombia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	humid nights in bogotá

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS BUT I rewatched narcos and I couldn't stop abt the little ficlet i wrote so. here. a bit of context and backstory no one asked for. also English is not my first language so any mistakes please let me know!! kudos and comments are appreciated, ly lots mwah

Steve put the cigarette in his mouth. He had just stolen it from Javi’s lips and took a drag.

—So Connie has no problem with this?

—Not really. I mean, it’s a lavender marriage. She knew this was gonna happen.

—A lavender... what?— Javier said, raising his eyebrow, snatching the cigarette back from Steve’s lips.

—Lavender marriage. Connie is also queer, you know. Like you. She likes men and women. She has a girlfriend back in Miami— Steve said, nestling on Javier’s chest. —I know the term is kinda old, but we didn’t have much of a choice. We did it mainly to protect each other, from our families.

—Huh— Javier said, exhaling the smoke. —Then how do you two manage? Things like that don’t end on good terms.

—We manage— Steve said, sighing. —We manage. It’s very hard right now, you know. Pretending. Sometimes I’m just glad I’m here, with you.

—Sometimes, huh?— Javier said. He chuckled. —Well, you got me. I thought you were straight.

—I’ll take that as an insult— he said, looking at Javi, who just laughed.

That was just when they arrived in Colombia. Then Olivia happened. They really just wanted to do something for the poor baby, and they ended up adopting her. She was gonna have two dads and two moms. Steve, Javier, Nora, and Connie. She was gonna grow in a diverse family, and learn that some people love different. It was hard for Connie to process what was happening with Javier, but she knew eventually something like this was gonna happen because after all, Steve was her husband. She still missed Nora back in Miami, and being in Colombia made her feel a little lonely. She wished Nora hadn’t forgotten her as he was here in Bogotá.

However, things got tricky for them. Before Connie left with Olivia completely overwhelmed, Steve was feeling sick. Connie jokingly said that if she didn’t know him better, she’d say he was pregnant, but the sickness was actually a serious matter, which worried the three of them. Thankfully, that test was negative for both Steve and Javier, which brought immense relief. With that out of the way, now the problem was what was actually wrong with Steve? They decided to wait, and Steve was trying to forget about it and concentrate on the reason he was in Colombia, which was to catch Escobar.

He started to put a little weight, which he attributed to stress. Trying to catch the king of cocaine was a stressful job. Messina would narrow her eyes whenever Murphy felt sick because something was going on he wouldn’t tell. When Carrillo came back, he would even joke that he acted like his wife when she was pregnant, and they tried to brush it off. The night Horacio died, before, they joked on the radio on how ‘him acting like a pregnant woman would slow them down, so he preferred Murphy to pitch the drinks’. He tried things for the sickness to stop. Stopping alcohol was a thing that worked because the mere smell made him nauseous. Even if he wanted that whiskey so badly, he didn’t take it because he knew he was gonna feel badly afterward.

Connie came in without notice after Carrillo passed away. Nora completely understood, and that was a relief. Steve was not alright, which was completely common sense. Javi mourned and tried dealing on with it his way, stepping aside a little. Connie hugged Steve as he cried, telling her that he wasn’t alright. Not emotionally, not physically. Connie was there to support him. She hugged him back, strongly. Things were gonna get better, she hoped.

Connie couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t want to be right. Was he really pregnant? No, he’s a man. But a thing she learned was to not underestimate reality. They sometimes felt they really lived in magic realism. Steve tried his best to hide whatever was going on with him. He even tried looser jackets, looser clothes. It worked for a while. Connie stuck around a little longer, and she went back to the comuna she volunteered in with Steve and Javier because they needed confirmation. She booted up the ultrasound machine and they saw it. The baby. It was real.

None of them could believe it, but it was happening. For the size of the baby, Steve was small, but it was better this way. According to Connie’s estimate, 28 weeks. A few days after that, Connie went back to Miami for Olivia. Mostly, to process it, and for Steve and Javi to talk it out privately.

—So... it’s real.

—Yeah. When I thought “anything can happen in Colombia” this isn’t what I fucking had in mind— Steve said, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the couch, putting his hands on his face. —How are we... how are we getting out of this one?

—There’s nothing much that we can do, except for waiting— Javier said, sitting next to Steve. —And wait for the best.

—How is that supposed to make me fucking feel better?— Steve muttered, leaning onto Javier. —It’s not like Messina doesn’t like me already, she might as well send me home if word gets out.

—You’re not the only one who doesn’t know what to do. I’m fucking speechless, and I have zero ideas of whatever we can do. You’re not the only one, Steve, alright?— Javier said, almost in anger. He didn’t mean to be rude, he was just stressed.

Steve started sobbing and just hugged Javier, pressing his head on Peña’s chest. There were so many things going through their heads. What if they got discovered? What if the word got out? Not to mention the stigma. They would probably lose their jobs. Also, the constant threat of sicarios. Escobar. Cali. Everything bad was going through their heads.

Now that they knew, they tried being more careful. More simulating, but after that, they would stay in either department. Many things went unsaid, mostly because they had learned to read each other’s corporal language so well as if they knew each other all of their lives. Steve knew when Javier had something in his mind that was troubling him, or he couldn’t put into words, or when he was uncomfortable. The one thing they could be certain of was about each other.

One night, sleeping at Peña’s, Steve shuffled around in bed, trying to get comfortable. He would now sleep with a shirt on, because looking at his body made him cry or feel weird, but what made him feel better was that it was temporary. He felt the baby move, which freaked him out the first time, and that freaked out Javier also because the baby moved. Both had zero ideas about pregnancy. Once he got comfortable, Steve felt the heartburn acting up. He didn’t want to stand up, since he had finally found a comfortable position, and was about to wake up Peña to ask him for the medicine. Javier was sleeping, facing him, but seeing him so sleepy, with a bruise on his face, Steve felt it wasn’t fair. The pain would go away if he slept, so he closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep. Not long after that, Javier woke up. He really wanted a cigarette. He was in his room, after all. Nothing would stop from lighting up one and smoking it. He had it on his mouth but he stopped after hearing Murphy grunt in the bed. Javier turned to see him so soundly asleep. He sighed and put the cigar back in the box. It was not worth it, at least, not right now. He went back to bed, and got close to Murphy, kissed him on the forehead. Javier watched him, and his big stomach. Murphy insisted it was a girl. Peña wasn’t sure. He needed to sleep, after all, they worked early the next day.

Connie came over again, she was nervous Steve would go into labor any moment. It would be really unfortunate that it happened in the middle of a raid. Thankfully, they were going over Centra Spike transcripts when it happened. They even had a code for when if that happened in public. Steve realized, and he was scared shitless. Javier tried to not show he was also scared as fuck, trying to keep his cool.

—Connie?

—Javi? Is everything alright?

—Uh...— Javier saw Steve sitting uncomfortably in the chair, trying not to rip apart the papers because of the pain. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. —It’s best to tell you there. We think the bottle went empty.

Connie put her hand on her mouth and took a deep breath.

—For how long?

—How long?— Javier asked Steve.

—I think two hours— Steve muttered. Javier’s eyes widened. He told him about five minutes ago.

—Two hours— Javier said.

—Two hours?! And you’re just telling me?

—He just told me. If had known earlier I’d called you.

—Just finish your shift and come back home. Labor’s kind of long. I’ll be waiting here for you, alright?

—Okay, see you there— he hung up. —Two hours? You could have told me sooner.

—I wasn’t sure and I’m sure as hell I don’t want to make a scene— Steve said, as he kept reading the report. —What did she say?

—To complete the shift. She says it’s long, so it’s best to wait. We’ll see her later.

Steve nodded, as another contraction hit him. He held in his breath, scrunching his face. Javier couldn’t begin to imagine what it felt like. He couldn’t do anything but try to support him. The drive home was long, longer than he had ever felt. He stood outside for a couple of minutes, he shook and cried for a little, as he didn’t want to be seen as weak. He came in and went to Steve to just get on with it. It was happening, and he just had to face it, head-on.

  
— — — —

Amelia. They decided to name her Amelia.  
It had almost been one day since she was born. As she got used to the world, they could see her features better. Her nose was definitely Javi’s, and she had a small tuft of blonde hair. The shape of her eyes was definitely also Javi’s. She opened her eyes for a moment, and they were a shocking light gray.

As the humid night settled, Steve was actually awake from sleeping throughout the day. Connie was on his left side, sleeping on his shoulder, and on his right was Javi, trying to get used to holding Amelia. Steve couldn’t believe he had managed to not think about the other things that day. Not even Escobar had crossed his thoughts. Bogotá was magical, and it couldn’t be denied. Steve kissed Peña in the head, as he soothed Amelia to sleep as the moonlight crept through the window.


End file.
